The Price of a New Life
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Zoria dies leaving Gwizdo to care for their son, Guifford. However Guifford wants to dragon hunt like his father and Lian-Chu causing the boy to run away. What trouble with Guifford get into? [Re-uploaded from my old account!]
1. Price of a New Life

I'm rewriting this on my new account (this account) so PLEASE review on this one, not Cass the Homicidal maniac (my OLD account)

* * *

She wasn't an innocent child anymore; he should have said no, what was he thinking? He remembered the little eleven year old girl whom he found annoying and obsessed with silver knight Gothic. She sort of changed him…and he changed her, for the worse…

He didn't change her emotionally or mentally, but physically, her stomach became more and more swollen each passing day, and it was entirely his fault. Why did she have to get older? Why did she have to make THAT deal with him?

Gwizdo stood outside of the midwife's house, kicking a rock before sliding down the wall, his head in his hands, how long has it been? The sun was setting and it was around early afternoon when the women rushed her in and kicked him out.

His wondering mind was interrupted with the wails of a newborn; his eyes were welding with tears…why? He had never felt this way before, was this what every new father felt like? His mind was interrupted with the open of the door; one of the nurses came out with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Zoe's not doing very well. She's not going to make it." Gwizdo's eyes filled with more tears as the nurse led him in, there she was, her hair a mess, but she was breathing still…but it was weaker and weaker with each breath…

"Zoe?" he asked, her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at him weakly.

"I've not heard that name in a long time." She weezed with a small smile on her face, someone forced a bundle in his arms, the newborn resembled him…but with blonde hair. Blonde hair like…he looked at her again, her arm was extended, her index finger was being grasped by the newborn; she smiled.

"Guifford…name him Guifford."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." Gwizdo whimpered, her arm dropped, she was weaker than before.

"Just take care of him…" and those were her last words, her last breath…

* * *

Okay, so originally this WAS a one shot, but I turned it into a chapter series, I'm rewriting this on my new account! (This account)

R&R Constructive criticism is accepted!


	2. Five Years Later

Again, here is chapter…2…

* * *

Gwizdo shot up from bed. Another dream, more like nightmare. This was the third time this week he's been having these…nightmares. Looking over at a smaller, empty bed he looked back at his hands sighing before shooting up. Empty bed? He flipped the blankets off of him, rushing downstairs.

"Guifford!" he called, his heart racing, the room seemed to spin.

"Guifford?" he asked again before a small voice squeaked.

"Yes, papa?" Gwizdo turned around to face his little five year old son. The small boy was wearing an aviator hat that was still too big for him, so you couldn't see his big blue eyes unless the boy pushed it back, nor could you see his blonde hair, however you could see the knitted stuffed rabbit in his arms that was so worn from all the love the little boy gave it.

"Where were ya?" the worried father asked as Guifford pulled the stuffed rabbit closer.

"I was with Lian-chu and Amaatria. We watched the sun rise, you were still sleeping."

"Well next time, can you guys wake me up and tell me?" Gwizdo took the aviator hat off of his son's head and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Okay, papa." The little boy giggled as Gwizdo gathered him in his arms.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked his son, Guifford stuck his thumb in his mouth in a thinking manner.

"I wanna go dragon hunting with you and Lian-chu!" the little boy exclaimed as his father chuckled.

"Maybe when you're older." Guifford just pouted his lower lip and crossed his arms, causing Gwizdo to laugh. Such a stubborn child.

"Well then I wanna watch the clouds, and if we see a dragon, I get to hunt with you and Lian-chu."

"Okay, well watch the clouds." Gwizdo replied, ignoring the dragon hunting part. Getting ready to open the door, Jennyline stopped him.

"And VHERE do you think you're going vith my adorable grandson?"

"We're going to watch the clouds, grandmamma." Guifford squeaked as his grandmother gave a small smile.

"Alright, but if you take him to any place dangerous, I'll knock your head off, Gwizdo!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Was his reply as the father and son ventured onto the lawn.

"Don't get too close ta the edge, Guifford, you know how I feel about that." Gwizdo warned, placing his son on the ground, the little boy took a few steps forward before plopping down in the grass, staring upwards, his little mouth gaped open a bit; his father took a seat next to him. Guifford looked from the sky towards his father, his big blue eyes held curiosity.

"Papa, what was mama like?" never before had Guifford asked such a question…it…shocked Gwizdo that his son had asked that out of the blue.

"I ask grandmamma all the time and she tells me to pick up my toys, every time I ask." Gwizdo just pulled his son closer.

"Your mother was brave. The best dragon hunter in the world! Next ta Lian-Chu o' course." he explained as Guifford's eyes held fascination.

"Mama…was a dragon hunter?" he squealed in delight, "I wanna be just like her!" But Gwizdo wasn't paying any mind to his son. Instead his mind drifted off to the past.

* * *

Next chapter will be a flashback! But I think you all knew that haha

R&R!


	3. The First Flashback

Yeah, chapter 3…let's just read it... it's a flashback btw =)

* * *

He felt as though he had accomplished something, stealing the virginity of the girl he once found annoying as a child. She turned him off once she moaned 'I love you' it only lasted fifteen seconds.

She stood outside of her mother's inn. Rain pouring, her feet sinking in the mud. She wished the mud would sink her where she would be on the other side of the land, falling until…

She shook her head, pounding her fists at the sides of her head.

"No, no, no." she took a deep breath, opening the door, making sure her cape was secured around her body.

"Zoria!" her mother greeted, "You're soaked, take off that vet thing." Her mother demanded, pulling her into a hug, Zoria pushed herself out of her mother's hug.

"I-I need to talk to Gwizdo…" Zoria looked down, "I need to talk to him alone."

"Vhat did he do?" Jennyline asked annoyed as her eldest daughter blushed, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"Please?" Her mother just sighed walking into the kitchen, the pilot of the St. George walking out.

"What are you here for?" Gwizdo asked, Zoria gave him a ticked off look.

"I'm here to demand you pay me my gold back."

"Gold? What gold? Need I remind you, you paid with your virginity. Something I cannot give back."

"You WILL need to pay me though!"

"I don't need to pay you squat!"

"My mother will force you to pay me!"

"And why?"

"Because…" Zoria was silent, trying to hold tears back, but they began to fall out.

"Crying will get you nowhere. I'm not paying you and that's final." Zoria stomped over towards the immature money loving man, slapping him across the face.

"You'll take that back once you see this!" Zoria threw her cloak on the ground. Gwizdo stared in shock at the swell of her stomach, he pointed at it in horror, backing up until he fell on his behind.

"Please tell me you just have a bad case of gas."

"I wish I did!" Zoria crossed her arms, her mother walked in oblivious to what was going on.

"Vhat is all this yelling?" Jennyline demanded, stopping in her tracks, staring at the bump of her daughter's lower abdomen.

"Zoria…vhat is that?"

"Your grandchild, and you won't believe who the father is!" Zoria gritted her teeth, giving the evil eye to Gwizdo, Jennyline gave the death glare to him.

"YOU impregnated my Zoria!" Jennyline yelled, "You sick son of a…" Jennyline stopped in her words, noticing her eldest daughter shaking with tears.

"Zoria, tell me what happened." Jennyline seemed calmer as she grabbed her daughter's shoulders in a comforting way.

"I had no money…it was the only way I could think of to pay, I-I don't know how it happened, it only lasted fifteen seconds."

"Yeah, because you turned me off by admitting your feelings. I seem to have that effect on the ladies."

"No one is talking to you, Gviz…" Jennyline couldn't finish her sentence, her daughter pointed her index finger at Gwizdo.

"For YOUR information, I do NOT love you! I was just in the moment! Second, you're a hideous big nosed jerk who cares about nothing but yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"You're right…you care about gold more than yourself!" Gwizdo's mouth gapped open as if he were going to make a comeback, nothing came out.

"You win this round, Zoria." He mumbled, walking out of the room, things were changing, and it seemed to be changing for the worst.

* * *

Yeah…/flies away/


	4. The Flashback that was a Nightmare

La la la la la la la la

Back to work!

* * *

"Thanks for lending me your bed, Lian-chu." Zoria gave a smile to the brave Asian, "You're always putting others before yourself, unlike some people." She gave a pissed off look to the person in the bed under her.

"I'm NOT giving up my nice comfortable bed to some pregnant girl." Gwizdo retorted as Zoria huffed, rolling on her side, her backside turned towards them.

"And guess who made the girl, pregnant? OH! I remember! YOU did, Gwizdo!"

"You could have paid me the gold…"

"NEED I remind you, I HAD NO GOLD!"

"Could have paid me later." Gwizdo closed his eyes for a split second before opening them, the room was covered in blood, his sheets were stained, he looked over to where Lian-chu was lying, instead of Lian-chu, Zoria sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, and her vaginal area was bleeding intensely while she sharpened a knife. She stopped, her eyes were cold and glassy, her foot prints echoed throughout the room as she stopped in front of Gwizdo, the knife to his throat.

"Why were you such a jerk?" she asked, one of her eyes popped out of her head, blood squirting every which way, as blood seeped from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Zoria! I was just upset and not ready!" the knife was pressed harder on his neck while Zoria's face changed to Guifford's innocent face.

"No one can save you now, papa." As the knife slid across Gwizdo's throat.

Gwizdo shot up from the grass, breathing heavily, holding his throat, looking around, his guess was that it was early in the evening, he looked over to where Guifford sat before jolting up, running into the inn.

"Guifford!" he called, everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Over here, papa!" Gwizdo turned around to see his son and Lian-chu waving at a table, he made his way to them, sitting next to his son.

"You took a nap, papa!" Guifford exclaimed as Lian-chu gave a look of worry.

"And a rather long one too, are you alright, Gwizdo?" Gwizdo just gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine, pal." Gwizdo lied as Jennyline sat some pancakes in front of Guifford.

"YAY! Thank you grandmamma!" Guifford exclaimed, putting the pancake in his mouth.

"Here, let me cut that for you." Lian-chu offered as he sliced the pancakes to smaller, bite sized pieces for Guifford.

"Thank you, Lian-chu!" as Guifford stabbed the fork into the honey drizzled pancakes, placing them in his mouth, Gwizdo gave a small smile, hoisting himself from the table.

"Where are you going, Gwizdo?" Lian-chu asked as Gwizdo looked behind him.

"I'll meet you two upstairs, I'm really not that hungry."

Upon arriving in their room, he looked out the window, wondering if his dreams were trying to tell him something…

* * *

Yeah…R&R?


	5. No to Dragon Hunting

I just…love Guifford! He's put a place in my heart XD

* * *

"C'mon auntie Zaza!" Guifford exclaimed running out of the inn with his stuffed rabbit in one hand and toy sword in the other. Zaza trudging down the stairs, hair in a messy ponytail, with a toy sword in her hand. Gwizdo stopped her in her tracks.

"You better not be taking Guifford out dragon hunting. Or training him ta dragon hunt. I told Lian-chu a million times and I'll tell you a million times too if I have ta. I don't want my son killed, maimed, or limbless. And training him ta hunt dragons will acquire him ta have one of the following."

"Don't worry, Gwizdo." The sixteen year old giggled, "We're just going to…play knights?"

"Knights sometimes hunt dragons…" Gwizdo gave a suspicious look to the teenager, Zaza begun to sweat a bit as Guifford opened the door to the inn.

"Come on, Zaza! You promised to teach me the arts of dragon hunting!" he exclaimed, pulling on Zaza's arm.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Gwizdo sighed shaking his head, grabbing his son by the hand, pulling him away from Zaza and the door.

"Papa! What are you doing?" Guifford asked, his father gave him a strict look, bending down to his height.

"Guifford, I told you more than a million times, no, no to dragon hunting."

"But…you, Lian-chu, and auntie Zaza dragon hunt…"

"Amaatria doesn't" Gwizdo said, pointing to the dancer.

"But…I don't like dancing, papa." Gwizdo just gave a loud sigh.

"I just want you to be safe, and dancing is a little bit safer than dragon hunting. Why don't you pick up a hobby, son…that isn't dragon hunting, or fighting, or anything too dangerous."

"Okay…" Guifford sighed, looking down, Gwizdo smiled a little, giving his son a kiss on top of his blonde head.

"I love you so much, Guifford." And it was the honest truth.

* * *

Wooooooooooo


	6. Viva La Guifford?

I have nothing to say...

* * *

Guifford just laid in his bed, waiting, waiting, and growing sleepy, that's when he heard it, the snores of Lian-Chu and the sleep talking mumbles of his father. He gave a smile and quietly flipped the blankets off of him, slipping on his boots. Tiptoeing past Hector though he really didn't have to, the old dragon was now deaf. Quietly opening the door, he tiptoed outside into the hallway and down the stairs of the inn. Upon arriving into the kitchen he filled a satchel full of food and a canteen full of water, stuffing the canteen into his satchel full of bread and cheeses.

Guifford opened the door to the inn, looking back he sighed and whispered "I'm sorry, papa." And with that he closed the door, making his way across the bridge.

"WHERE'S MY SON?" Lian-chu jumped from his slumber looking over at Gwizdo flipping the room upside down.

"Calm down, Gwizdo, he's probably with Zaza or Jennyline."

"They haven't seen him!" he yelled worried, looking under the bed for the tenth time.

"The Forrestal brothers! I bet they took him! Don't worry Guifford, papa's coming!" and with that the worried father raced out of the bedroom, his best friend slowly followed him. Gwizdo slapped his hands on the table in front of the Forrestal brothers, making their breakfast plates jump and clatter.

"Where. Is. He?" Gwizdo asked through gritted teeth.

"Who, pipsqueak?" one of them remarked rudely.

"My son! What have you done with Guifford?"

"We've done nothing!"

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" he grabbed a fork lunging towards them as Lian-chu grabbed him, causing Gwizdo to kick and scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" his face turned red, as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"IF ANYTHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!" Lian-chu placed Gwizdo down, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Gwizdo. I really don't think the Forrestal brothers have done anything." That's when Jennyline walked in on the scene, hands on her hips.

"Lian-chu's right, most of the bread and cheese is missing, I think…Guifford ran away." Gwizdo just shook his head, more tears escaping his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that…HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" and with that the worried father collapsed on his knees, head in his hands sobbing to where he could barely breath.

* * *

Little Guifford has run away...where is the little one?


	7. Saving a Princess?

Guifford? What kind of trouble will you get into?

* * *

The further he got, the more he missed his family, but something told him to keep going forward…but what? Guifford stopped in his tracks, looking back, he had come a long way, it was morning now, so he was very tired, a nap maybe…he leaned against a tree, and began drifting, only to jump at the ground quaking and the screams of a girl.

"Get back! My orders!" the girl screamed, it was a wonder how she was running from the dragon, her poofy dress and white bowed shoes that were now stained with mud didn't look like the dragon hunting wear someone should wear. She tripped as Guifford gasped, still hiding behind the tree. He had to do something…but what? That's when he saw it, a simple rock. Grabbing the rock he threw the object aiming at the dragon's head, the beast turned towards him and roared angrily at the boy.

"Leave her alone!" Guifford said, this was it, he was confronting a dragon and practically saving a girl that looked to be about his age.

"Heaven's sake! Princess Mirette! A dragon?" Guifford heard what sounded like men's voices and clanging of armor. Grabbing another rock, Guifford was ready to defend himself that's when the dragon screamed in pain before toppling over, blood seeping out of the back of its neck. The girl he vaguely saw earlier hurried to what seemed to be…knights! Yes real live knights!

"Honestly your highness! What on earth were you doing out here alone?" one of them asked as the girl gave him a hug.

"Oh Sebastian! I was just outside picking flowers when out of the blue the dragon appeared, I ran and ran and…" She pointed towards Guifford, "That boy…he risked his life." Guifford blushed as the night nodded.

"Boy! Come hither!" Guifford obeyed, running towards the knight, the knight smiled.

"Thank you, young man, for risking your life for the princess."

"Huh? Princess?" Guifford asked looking over at the girl, the princess blushed, her honey brown hair bounced as she nodded, her long lashes closed, covering her green eyes. Her face suddenly lit in realization.

"A banquet! We must prepare this boy a banquet!" she exclaimed, "After all he did save my life."

The knight just nodded.

"We'll need permission from the king."

"I'm sure father won't mind!" the princess exclaimed, "Just suit him up in better clothes!"

"Yes your majesty!" and with that one of the knights grabbed Guifford's hand pulling him towards a city, the princess was being surrounded by the other knights as a form of protection, Guifford turned around to look at her, but all he saw was a group of knights…

* * *

Guifford has a cruuuush!


	8. Flashback and Preparing for the Banquet

The first part will be a simple flashback...

* * *

She was about seven months along now, her huge belly seemed to move from the baby's kicks and hiccups.

Gwizdo sat bored at the dining table, his best friend was knitting something, he couldn't tell and neither did he care. He was just waiting for his breakfast.

"Where is my breakfast Jennyline?" he asked in an annoyed way that Jennyline just glared at him.

"You are the stingiest man I've ever met, Gvizdo! I wanted my Zoria to be married and to give me a grandchild…" Gwizdo interrupted her with a sarcastic remark.

"Well she's giving you a grandchild, isn't she?"

"She's giving me a grandchild vith a man she doesn't even love! And I vanted her to be married first!"

"Well sorry about your luck, Jennyline, I have no plans to marry Zoria, and I have no plans on raising the kid."

"Vell I just hope she finds a decent man to help her raise the baby! I can see you're not going to help, Gvizdo!" Zoria walked in, yawning, resting her hand on her stomach, she sat at the dining table next to Lian-chu.

"What are you making?" she asked as the Asian man gave a smile.

"It's something for the baby. I'm not sure what it is yet."

"Thank you, Lian-chu. You've been helping me out a lot; I just can't thank you enough. Unlike a certain someone who happens to be the father." She gave a glare at Gwizdo as he yawned with a bored look on his face.

"If you want me to care, fine! How are you feeling, Zoria?" Gwizdo asked in a rather rude way that caused the mother of his child to shoot him a death glare before replying.

"Oh I'm just peachy! OUR baby is moving!"

"And I don't care."

He couldn't believe he was such a jerk back then. Now he was crying over the fact his son was missing, the son she gave him. He just wished he could turn back time and not be such a jerk.

Guifford on the other hand was being scrubbed in an ivory bathtub, he was going to be presented in front of the king himself, along with the queen and the…princess. He honestly still couldn't believe he had saved a princess! And a pretty princess at that. He looked down at the dirty water, he had no clue he was that grimy.

"We may have to give you another bath." The woman sighed, letting the water drain before filling it back up with clean water and fresh bath salts. This time there was no dirty water, Guifford was then wrapped up in the softest, fluffiest towel ever, and it smelled so nice of roses.

"The king's old bathrobe from when he was a young prince will suffice as a cover up as we get you to the tailor. He'll fix you up nicely." And with that, the bathrobe was tied around the boy as he was led out of the bathroom towards a long hallway into another room.

"Quickly Seymour! The banquet will begin any moment!" the large man just smiled a very friendly smile.

"No worries, Claudia! I'll fix this boy up in some nice clothes!" He turned his attention to Guifford.

"What's your name young man?" he asked as Guifford smilled.

"I-I'm Guifford." He replied as the man smiled.

"Name's Seymour! Thank you Claudia, I'll take it from here." And with that the maid left as Seymour began measuring Guifford.

"So, Guifford, where are you from? Where are your parents?"

"I'm from my grandmother's inn. My mama is dead and papa…" he stopped, his father was probably really worried.

"A runaway I see."

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to see the world." Guifford looked down in sorrow and pity.

"You and Princess Mirette are both the same, Guifford. She absolutely hates the palace walls, she prefers being out of the kingdom. Which as you can see, got her in a lot of trouble."

"How old is the princess?" Guifford asked as Seymour began rummaging through a chest of clothes.

"She'll be five in a few weeks." Guifford was happy to know she was at least his age.

"I'm also five." Seymour smiled.

"I hope you and Mirette will be good friends."

"I'm sure we will!" Guifford blushed, "I'm sure we will."

* * *

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	9. The Banquet and Finding Guifford

Oh look, chapter 9 X3

Another flashback at the beginning =P

* * *

She was in her ninth month, which meant the little one would be born soon. Gwizdo, however, was writing a contract and hadn't a care in the world about his kid's birth.

"I'm tellin' ya pal, with this contract we're gonna be rich! Rich I tells ya!" he gave a look of annoyance when he noticed his best friend wasn't paying any mind to him, but to Zoria. Lian-Chu gave her something he had been knitting on for the past several months which appeared to be a rabbit.

"I just hope the baby likes it." He said as Zoria gave a smile.

"I'm sure he or she will love it, Lian-Chu. Thanks." There was a moment of silent before Lian-Chu cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Zoria…I…was wondering…" Zoria cocked her head to the side. Lian-Chu began to blush a little.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay to…you know…feel your belly?"

"Are you kidding, Lian-Chu? Of course it's okay!" she practically pulled his hands onto her large round stomach, there was another moment of silence before Lian-Chu yelled out.

"Gwizdo! You have to come here! This is incredible!" The pilot rolled his eyes walking over to them.

"What's so incredible, Lian-Chu?" he asked annoyed resting his hand on Zoria's stomach, "I'm tellin' ya pal, there's nothing great about a pregnant girls stom…" he stopped when he felt movement on his hand, he turned looking at her stomach with a face that said 'that's amazing!' he shook his head, removing his hand.

"Like I said, nothing great." Zoria just rolled her eyes, that moment on Gwizdo's face was priceless.

"So…" Zoria began, "I saw that look, Gwizdo! Admit it. You actually care."

"Why should I care? I mean it wasn't my intuition to pop a kid in your system. I mean you could've paid me the bet at a later time. Plus giving your virginity to me was your idea, I just went with it."

"If I may ask…" Lian-Chu began blushing, "What was the bet?"

"To see if I could hold my liquor. I drank ten rosewater rickies, three strawberry kisses, a beer, and a shot of tequila."

"Gwizdo, that's dangerous!" Lian-Chu exclaimed.

"But I won the bet…Didn't upchuck once!"

"You had a headache when I was "paying" you." Gwizdo glared at Zoria.

"Well that was the hangover speaking…" there was a few moments of silent until what sounded like a bucket of water splashing, the two men looked over at Zoria, whose face was white as a ghost.

"What on earth was that?" Gwizdo asked, Zoria began shaking.

"Lian-Chu…" she began, "Get my mom. I'm going into labor…" and just like that the Asian man hopped out of his chair and ran out of the dining room.

"Gwizdo?" she asked, "Can I have your hand?" the pilot rolled his eyes, giving her his hand.

"I don't know what you need my hand f…" he stopped when she squeezed the feeling out of his hand.

"I…had a crush on you when I was little." Zoria blurted out, causing Gwizdo to blush.

"Wh…wha…" but she stopped him.

"I wanted to keep my distance since I knew mom liked you…but since I'm having your baby and all…I screwed up big time…" she gave a slight scream of pain, grabbing his shirt, her eyes shut tight, her head laid on his chest.

This girl…had a crush on him when she was little? Did she still like him? He had mixed emotions right now…confusing mixed emotions.

"It hurts, so bad, worse than a dragon burn." She clutched his shirt tighter as he did something unexpectedly. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, cupping her face he gave her a kiss.

"Marry me, Zoe…" he whispered as she blushed.

"Ye…AH!" she gave another cry of pain, breathing heavily.

"Yes…" she whispered as her mother and Lian-Chu rushed in.

"Zoria!" her mother exclaimed, "Lian-Chu I need you to carry Zoria to the midvife's"

"What do I do?" Gwizdo asked as Jennyline raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat do you mean vhat vill you do?!" she exclaimed angrily, "Are you saying you care now?!"

"Always…" Gwizdo whispered, Zoria gave a loud wail of pain.

"Let him come! He impregnated me and he just proposed to me!" the sound of a wooden ladle dropped as Jennyline stood there frozen.

"V-vha…"

"Just hurry up and take me to the midwife's, or so help me I will pop this baby out right here right now!"

"Okay, fine. Gvizdo, you can come…but you vait outside."

"What? Why?" he complained.

"Because birthing is a voman's vork!" Zoria screamed out in pain again.

"Let's just…stop arguing! Giving birth here!"

Gwizdo wiped his tears with the back of his hands while piloting the St. George. He still remembered his proposal. He didn't know what caused him to ask for her hand, but he didn't know she would die…

Hector pointed downwards, indicating to land the aircraft. Which they did as the old deaf dragon began to sniff around as he pulled a blood stained knit rabbit.

Poor Gwizdo collapsed on his knees, he screamed at the top of his lungs. His son, his only son was gone. Nothing in the world could make him feel better, not even gold, for his son was more valuable to him than gold.

"I'm sorry, Gwizdo…" Lian-Chu said, putting a comforting hand on the pilot's shoulder as Gwizdo pulled himself away.

"Just leave me alone, Lian-Chu…" he sobbed walking away.

Guifford was dressed in the finest silk and cotton from Seymour's tailoring. The tailor gave a hearty laughed.

"You look mighty fine young man! If I do say so myself." Seymour turned towards the door.

"He's ready!" he called as a tall, lanky man stepped in, his hooked nose hid his friendly smile, but Guifford still saw the friendliness in his eyes.

"Come along, young man." The lanky servant said, giving a bow as Guifford walked out of the tailoring room. The duo walked down the long hallway and down some stairs. The servant stopped Guifford as he opened the door.

"Your highness may I present to you, Guifford." The lanky servant stepped back, showing the king little Guifford.

The king was a rather plump man with curly blonde hair and the same green eyes as the princess, Guifford's eyes led him to a rather skinny woman with the same honey brown hair as the princess and hazel brown eyes. That's when his eyes led to the little princess he saved.

Without wasting another moment Guifford gave a bow.

"It's an honor to eat with you your majesties!"

"The pleasure is ours." The king began, "It's not everyday someone the same age as my Mirette saves her."

"I can see wedding bells in your all's future!" the queen said as Guifford blushed.

"I'm just kidding. Mirette is already betrothed." Guifford felt a little sad by this, hoping something awful would happen to Mirette's future husband, he then realized that was a terrible thing to do, so he took it back.

"Please, have a seat, Guifford." The king said, gesturing to the available seats.

"Thank you." Guifford said, taking a seat next to Mirette. He noticed the meat was cooked dragon meat. He never tasted a dragon before. Sure Lian-Chu killed dragons, but never did they eat them…He took a bite. It was tender, the flavors exploded in his mouth but it was subtle. It was the best dish he had ever eaten!

The feast was over, poor Guifford stuffed his mouth full of the delicious food to where he felt sick.

"Thank you, Guifford…" he turned around to the voice of Mirette. He blushed.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me of course! Do you have to go so soon?" Guifford gave a sad smile.

"Papa's probably worried about me…but I promise we'll meet again in the future!" and with that little Guifford turned on his heels and walked out of the kingdom gates.

He walked for a long while when he gasped.

"Maxine?" he asked, searching his arms.

"Oh no! I must have lost her in the fight with the dragon!" Guifford began to run towards the tree where he first met Mirette. Hoping his rabbit would still be there.

Lian-Chu sat at the St. George, Gwizdo sat at the tree holding his son's bloody stuffed knit rabbit. The rabbit becoming soiled with his tears.

Lian-Chu was the one who took care of his son for the first two years of his little life. Poor Gwizdo felt like a weight was on his shoulder since Zoria died. He was too depressed to do anything for those two years, it wasn't until Guifford's second birthday Jennyline yelled at him to get his keister in gear and take care of his son…that it wasn't everyday his little boy turned two…he honestly didn't really listen to her. But he did listen to one thing…it was his son.

"Papa?" Gwizdo's heart shattered as he looked at the little boy he had been neglecting for two years speak to him. The father picked his only son up and held him like he was never going to let him go.

Now here he sat with the remains of his only son…he gave it a squeeze as the bushes rustled. Lian-Chu drew his sword, ready to kill any dragon that was to come after them.

Tumbling out of the bushes was a rather nicely dressed Guifford, Lian-Chu's eyes widened.

"Guifford?" he asked as the little boy rushed to give him a hug.

"Where's papa?" he asked as Gwizdo's heart stopped…was that…the voice of his son? But Maxine was all bloody… He peered behind the tree.

"Guifford!" he cried, running towards his son, he picked him up holding him for the longest time.

"Guifford…how…are you alive?"

"What?" Guifford ask as he saw the bloody rabbit.

"Maxine! You're covered in the dragon's blood!" Little Guifford exclaimed, taking the rabbit out of his father's hands giving it a hug.

"Dragon's blood?" Lian-Chu asked, as Gwizdo's face became red in anger.

"Guifford! As happy as I am that you're safe, WHAT were you thinking?!" he exclaimed.

"Papa…I…"

"I mean you could've been killed! You're all we have left of your mother! You're…" Gwizdo collapsed on his knees, calming down a bit.

"You're my everything…" The father began crying, trying to push back his tears with the palms of his hands.

The four of them rode on the St. George to the Snoring Dragon Inn. Guifford saw the castle growing further and further away.

"Bye…Mirette…" he whispered sadly, squeezing Maxine.

* * *

It is 3 in the damn morning! I need to go to bed…

Sorry this chapter was pointless…=( I really didn't know what to write DX


	10. Ten Years Later, Return of Mirette

Yeah…this fic is nearly done XD because well I'm not sure what to write D=

Plus I want to make a sequel XD

* * *

Little Guifford, wasn't the little boy he used to be, instead he was a respectable fifteen year old young man who looked just like his father…minus the height gene for he was tall like his mother, and the blonde hair he had inherited from his mother as well.

He sat next to his father, who had a bored look on his face due to the foul weather and no chance of getting a client in this weather.

Guifford's memories haunted him. His memories of the little princess he had saved ten years ago. He couldn't understand why her face evoked in his head. He had grown up and she had too. She was probably happy with her betrothed fiancé. A handsome prince probably. More handsome than he'll ever be.

The door to the inn flew open as a hooded figure stepped in. Nothing out of the ordinary until the hooded figure flipped the hood off. Guifford couldn't believe his eyes. Honey brown hair, a side of her bangs covering one of her green eyes…

"How may I help you miss?" his grandmother asked as her green eye sparkled.

"I am looking for someone…he was a little boy last time I…" but Guifford cut her off.

"Mirette?" her eyes widened with happiness.

"Guifford!" She exclaimed, "I've searched far and wide for you!"

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Guifford asked, blushing at the same time.

"As I said, I've searched far and wide for you!"

"Where's your chaperone? Knights?"

"I came by myself." Guifford seemed angry all of a sudden. He couldn't understand why.

"Princess! There are dragons! You could've been killed!"

"If I were to be attacked by a dragon…" Mirette began, "I could hope you would come to my rescue like you did when we were little."

Wondering what the commotion was about Lian-Chu and Gwizdo rushed over, Jennyline still stood in the same place, a little on the shocked side.

"I heard something about princess and highnesses. What's going on son?" Guifford still stood in furious shock, ignoring his father's question.

"Mirette, it's great to see you again. But you shouldn't have come by yourself! What if you were killed?" Mirette gave a smile.

"Then so be it. It's better than being betrothed by a monster." Guifford's eyes widened as the princess continued, "I'd rather be dead than marry him! And the wedding is in a week." She ruffled the bangs of her hair in an irritating way that made Guifford gasp at the purple blue mess on her eye the bangs hid. Mirette was ignorant to the sight Guifford saw, but to make sure he wasn't seeing anything…he pushed her bangs back as his eyes widened.

"What happ…" but before the teen could finish, the princess snapped.

"He hit me! He hit me, okay?! That's why I refuse to marry that ogre! But no one else knows he hits me…" she began to cry, "My family is counting on me…I can't go back…" Mirette collapsed on her knees, head in her hands. "I just can't."

Guifford's face turned red in anger, that bastard prince! Why would anyone hit their fiancée or wife or a girl for that matter?!

"He hits me all the time, and every time he does I…call for you, Guifford…he calls me a slut…a piece of nothing."

"Has…he raped you?" Guifford asked with shakiness in his voice, Mirette shook her head.

"That's the lucky part, he hasn't…yet…" she started shaking and sniffling, "I'm scared he will…if I go back…" she grabbed the shirt of Guifford with eyes that begged before she could say anything.

"Please, I beg of you! Let me stay! I'll work to pay rent!" she calmed down a little, "Please…"

"Okay…" Guifford said before conversing with his grandmother on her agreement. The princess' eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you Guifford!" she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I may make mistakes but I will learn! I won't let you down!" Guifford blushed a little before wrapping his arms around her, returning her hug.

* * *

Yeah…not a good chapter .-. oh well…


End file.
